slashdogfandomcom-20200213-history
Augusta
Augusta was a magician from the Wizards of Oz and the former second generation Witch of the East. She is nicknamed as Augusta of the Purple Flame, and is the current possessor of the Longinus, Incinerate Anthem. Appearance Augusta is an elderly foreign woman in her latter sixties dressed in violet robes with a sharp glint in her eyes and an upright posture that appears almost youthful. Personality History At some point, Augusta became the Witch of the East and host of the Longinus, Incinerate Anthem. She also took on Walburga as her disciple. Plot Augusta first appears in Volume 1. She is shown entering the building that serves as the headquarters of the Utsusemi Agency along with her disciple, Walburga. After addressing Hanezu Himejima, she indicates the reason for her presence, that being to see the "Dog". Noticing the presence of Lavinia Reni, she becomes amused and immediately correctly deduces that she belongs to the magician association of Grauzauberer and was sent to assassinate her by the leader, the legendary Mephisto Pheles. After a brief period of squaring up to each other, they are interrupted by Walburga who is fascinated by Lavinia's beauty and asks about her identity. Expressing amazement at Walburga's obliviousness of the heavy atmosphere, Augusta reveals Lavinia's identity and introduces Walburga as her disciple to the occupants of the area. Following this, Lavinia begins to reveal her power, indicating her intent to fight. Augusta then inquires Hanezu of the number of binding equations he used to restrain Lavinia and tells him only ten times that amount would have been effective after receiving an answer from him. Watching as Lavinia completely releases her Longinus called Absolute Demise in the form of a large ice princess, Augusta expresses her admiration at Lavinia possessing one of the thirteen Longinus and releases the power of her own Longinus Incinerate Anthem, forming a giant composed of purple flames to combat the ice princess. She tells Hanezu to leave the area since Lavinia seems to be focused on her as she does not want to involve the Utsusemi Agency in the affairs of the Wizards of Oz, and proceeds to engage Lavinia in a battle of magic while Walburga observes them. It is subsequently revealed that both she and Walburga successfully escape the building. Powers & Abilities Master Magician: Being the second generation Witch of the East among the Wizard of Oz, she is an exceptional master magician with immense experience in magic, having been the person who taught magic to Walburga the future leader of Hexennacht. She can also easily utilize magic of various attributes, such as fire, ice, water, wind, and lightning. Augusta fought on pair with Lavinia a genius magician in a magical battle. * Possession Spell: She used a powerful spell, which let her possess Lavinia, seizing control over her mind and body. Augusta is even able to use Lavinia's Longinus Absolute Demise while still retaining control over her own Longinus Incinerate Anthem. Tobio was able to use his Canis Lykaon to separate her from Lavinia while killing the Augusta in the process. Expert Tactician: Augusta has shown to be a very cunning strategist, having exploited Lavinia's attachment to Glenda, by contacting Glenda who abandoned Lavinia with cruel words, making the latter vulnerable enough for her to use a possession spell to take control of Lavinia. Equipment Incinerate Anthem: Augusta's Longinus, which lets her control special purple flames that she is able to shape into a giant that has a crucifix on its back which it wields in battle. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Magicians Category:Human